


Mythical Box Kwami

by BornofFlame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: it's just more info on the kwami themselveslike if you're reading my au and you have no idea what this is about, this givs the general information on the kwami and what not.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mythical Box AU





	1. Fenixx

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally just info if you want to know what the kwami do

**Fenixx**

Fenixx is the firebird kwami, which symbolizes memory and rebirth. His miraculous jewel is twin rings, typically worn on each middle finger of the holder. While wearing the miraculous and in a transformed state, the holder has the ability to Bridge, or connect minds, in addition to one other power from the Zodiac kwami, which is used in tangent with the Bridge. The holder can, while bridged with up to two other minds, destroy one memory in one recipient. The holder may choose to wear one, or both rings, but must have a full miraculous in order to use both powers. Failure to do this will result in the holder weakening as the miraculous starts to use their lifeforce to operate. 

Name: Fenixx

Power: Bridge, +one zodiac power

Miraculous gem: twin rings

Current Holder: Aidene Alamar (Anka Kusu)

Activation phrase: Twice spark

Deactivation phrase: Two ember (to ember)

Weapon: Randomized, depending on zodiac power.

Recharge food: Peppers

Personality: Fenixx is proud and haughty. Due to the fact he has different rules than the Zodiac kwami, such as he does not have to obey the commands of his holder, he is typically less respectful than other kwami. He calls Aidene mortal, and tends to ignore her when she upsets him. Due to him having all the memories of his previous holders, he is knowledgeable and rarely makes mistakes. If he were to make a mistake, his pride would get in the way of him admitting it. Fenixx however, does have a softer side, like when he teaches Aidene or is concerned for her health when his miraculous starts to be detrimental for her to wield.


	2. Delltos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delltos

**Delltos**

Delltos is the Kraken kwami, which symbolizes infinity. His miraculous jewel is a wristwatch, typically worn on the left wrist. While wearing the miraculous and in a transformed state, the holder can has the ability to Loop, which either throws the recipient 90 seconds forward in time, or 90 seconds back as the holder wishes. Looping throws the  _ person  _ back/forward in time. (comparative to Backwarder’s powers)

Name: Delltos

Power: Loop

Miraculous: Wristwatch

Current holder: Mo Jennings (Kraken)

Activation phrase: Coil.

Deactivation phrase: Unwind. 

Weapon: Whip

Recharge food: Lettuce or Kale (Mo always has some kale chips on him)

Personality: Delltos is skittish and nervous. Out of all the Mythical box kwami, he is the most cautious. He tends to freak out and often needs Mo to calm him down. He is polite and called his holder Master, until Mo told him to knock it off because he sees them as equals. Mo paired with Delltos is a good combination, because Mo is from Australia and tends to get a bit ahead of himself when it comes to anything. Delltos reminds Mo to slow down and to take things with a bit more care.


	3. Myttha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myttha

**Myttha**

Myttha is the unicorn kwami, which symbolizes purity. Her miraculous jewel is an ear cuff, typically worn on the right ear. While wearing the miraculous and in a transformed state, the holder can has the ability to Purify, which can be used to heal/restore a wound, an amok, an akuma, or in extreme cases, buildings to it's purified state.

Name: Myttha

Power: Purify

Miraculous: Ear cuff (go look it up if you don’t know what it is)

Current holder: Rose Lavillant (Licorne)

Activation phrase: Free rein

Deactivation phrase: Into hiding.

Weapon: Slinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Recharge food: SUGARRRRRRR, or sugary things

Personality: overactive and hyper, literally just a ray of sunshine.


	4. Flinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flinn

**Flinn**

Flinn is the griffin kwami, which symbolizes protection and strength. His miraculous jewel is a talon necklace, which is typically worn around the neck. (freaking duh, if you can’t wear a necklace properly, you don’t deserve a miraculous) While wearing the miraculous and in a transformed state, the holder can has the ability to Aid, which lends strength and amplifies the recipient's abilities for up to five minutes.

Name: Flinn

Power: Aid

Miraculous: Talon necklace 

Current holder: Luka Couffaine (Griffon)

Activation phrase: Talons out.

Deactivation phrase: Wings, fold.

Weapon: Staff 

Recharge food: Crackers

Personality: Flinn is protective and territorial. With his holder, Luka, he encourages him to step into a light and go out there and be himself. Flinn will protect anyone at any cost. He is also very territorial as a kwami, much like how Luka is protective of those who he cares about. Overall, they’re a good pair, as Luka’s calm nature tends to ease the overprotective kwami.


	5. Temppest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> temppest

**Temppest**

Temppest is the wyvern kwami, which symbolizes power. Her miraculous is an anklet, typically worn on the left ankle. While wearing the miraculous and in a transformed state, the holder can has the ability to Strike, which summons a thunderbolt that hits and incapacitantes the recipient. 

Name: Temppest

Power: Strike/Bolt

Miraculous: Anklet

Current Holder:  Aurore Beauréal (Wyvern)

Activation phrase: Thunder calling

Deactivation phrase: Thunder called

Weapon: Umbrella (similar to rabbit miraculous)

Recharge food: Cured meat (salami, ham, bologna, etc.)

Personality: Temppest is wild. She is spunky and encouraging, similar to how a hyperactive child might be. She as a kwami also tends to get broody and quiet, her personality often polar opposites of itself. 


End file.
